My Savior
by American Theorist Bros
Summary: Misa Amane is about to jump off a building a year after Light Yagami's death, on Valentine's Day. However, one person was at the same place at the same time and he worked to convince her not to jump off the building. She was about to die, but when he stopped her, she had found out a secret about him, one at would make her submit to him and live for him. Live for Kira. OCxMisa.
1. Chapter 1

This is my stab at a Death note story I wanted to try for a while, one where Misa found someone better than Light, and someone who would take care of her, even if that person didn't love her the same way. Someone who would be her savior. Also, to make sure this fanfiction made sense, I will try to make Misa similar to her anime/manga counterpart. Subscribe to my story, my stories that I am going to release, and subscribe to my youtube channel, American Theorist Bros. Anyway, without further adieu, the story, My Savior.

Japan- February 14, 2011, 17:00

I walked past the people who were making their daily commute, and people who were talking about Kira. I felt pain as I had walked to the tall building I was going to jump off of, but I didn't cry, because then my Light wouldn't like me very much when I reunited with him.

I thought that there was nothing to live for.

Everything I loved had been taken away from me.

My Parents, Light, Kira. My friends, everyone else. They're dead. Because of me.

So, I wanted to die, so I had chosen a building to jump off of. I wanted to see my Light and Parents again.

I was looking down the tall building I had chosen to jump off of. There were people who were happily walking down, talking about everyday life. I didn't want them to see a bloody corpse when they were happy because of Light. I would be stealing the happiness that my lover, Light, gave to them. So, I waited. Until the Night.

(6 hours later)

As I see the bottom of the building, I see it has been cleared. Now, there would be no one there to feel sorry for me. I could finally die in peace, and find my savior in the afterlife. I wore a maid outfit so I could look pretty enough in the afterlife, where Light was. I made sure that nothing was wrong so that even Light wouldn't be able to resist me. I didn't cry, because I didn't want to ruin my makeup. Then, I heard something behind me, and they gasp.

"DON'T JUMP!" A person behind me said.

I didn't turn around. What possibly could this person give me that would change my mind?

"Please, do not jump, Misa Amane. I know you have gone through a lot in your life, but don't kill yourself because of it." He sounded like he was going to break in tears, but he was surpressing it.

How did he know my name? Why would this person want to save my life? Why would he be sad about my death? Without Light, what was my life worth? These questions swarmed my brain as I did the exact opposite of what the person behind me told me to do. As soon as I jumped, I expected to be able to fall to my death. 'Can't wait to see you again, Kira' I thought. However, after seconds of not feeling anything, I opened my eyes. Grunting hard, this person carried me up.

"Errrr….." He groaned as he pulled me up with one arm. He looked strong, but I wasn't a lightweight person, and at first, I was trying to make him let go. I was going to bite his hand until I looked at him.

Then, I saw him with my Shinigami eyes for the first time. I saw his name, Raj Kumar, but I couldn't see his lifespan. Could he be another Kira?

Then, I suddenly felt a wanting to live, for an explanation as to who he is. I felt the same thing when I saw Light in Yotsuba that day, I wanted to serve him, and I wanted to be with him. For me, it was love at first sight. Regardless of what everyone else said, that love had to be developed, I loved Light, but now, I love this man more.

I stopped trying to make him let me go, and helped him get me up the building. I put my feet against the outside of the building, and everything felt tense. Now, I wanted to live, and I was afraid of falling. Then, while I had stuck my feet to the outside of the building, I started to panic. He then realized what I was going through, and mustered all the avalible strength he had to pull me up. I would live, because of this man. He and I were both out of breath, him more so than me, and then I started crying. I was ruining my makeup, my perfect face, but I didn't care.

"I almost killed myself!" I cried. "For someone who took advantage of me! For someone who I willingly let take advantage of me! For someone who wanted to kill me because he thought of me as a nuisance! Why did I want to do that?!"

Then he hugged me in his arms as I cried. His hug had more warmth than Light's hug. He was hugging me with both arms. He hugged me softly, and he was gentle, as if I were to fall apart if he wrapped his arms around me harder. I felt him, his soft, yet heavy breaths, his desparate attempts not to cry, his heavy and fast beating heartbeat. His soft skin, his gruff voice, and his eyes, his eyes showed a person who was filled with unimaginable pain. His eyes looked like mine. But not just with the pain he carried. He looked like he had the Shinigami eyes as well, with the slight red tinted eyes.

"Hey, it is going to be alright. I will help you. I will comfort you until you are okay. Here, something to wipe off the makeup and tears." As he handed me his handkerchief. It had an apple tree on the fabric, and it felt soft and kind.

I timidly held the handkerchief that he had gave me, as well as accidentally touching his hands. My heart skipped many beats, and I calmed down. My tears had slowed, and my crying had slowed to a whimper. I think I love him, more than Light. Then, I managed to get out the words,

"Who are you?"

He thought of what I said, then, while sighing sadly, responded "My name is Raj, and I am the first Kira."

And that is my first chapter. Comment on what you think about this story, and subscribe to it if you liked it and subscribe to my profile. Lastly, if you want to see video game playthroughs and theories, subscribe to my YouTube channel, American Theorist Bros.


	2. Chapter 2

So, even though this story isn't that popular, I wanted to still continue it, and since I have already thought out what the story is, it seemed like a waste to leave it in the dust. But, I hope, with this one, I will be able to write about an original story, one that doesn't focus on Justice and the American way. Just kidding, the American way kind of sucks in some ways, but that's beyond the point. Misa Amane was a character that was generally disliked by the anime community, and, considering that everyone wanted Light to kill Misa, I wanted to offer a different interpretation, one where, while she is still infatuated with everyone who looks good and is her knight in shining armor, she isn't blind to what they do to her as a result, but she mostly doesn't care, thinking, at least for Light, that it was for the good of the world and she would have her time with him. In this story, she is patient, and even though she does tease the OC in my story a bit, she is kind, and will stick through whatever he is going through, and help him out. Anyway, now here is chapter two of My Savior.

I thought I had heard him wrong. However, Raj repeated it, saying,

"My name is Raj Gupta, and I was the first Kira."

Then I knew that I heard him correctly. But, if he were the first Kira, then he was the person who killed my parent's killer, not Light. So, I had many questions.

"How did you find the Death Note? Who was your first kill?" I asked, not wanting to overload him with the questions I had.

"How could I forget?" He said more sorrowfully than I anticipated. "Before I had found the Death Note, I had the Shinigami eyes. From day 1, I knew when all of my family members were going to die. My sister, my friends, and everyone else. I nearly went insane, and, every day, I was filled with tears, knowing when everyone I loved was going to die. So, when I was at my lowest of lows, and was about to do the same thing that you were going to do, I had found the Death Note fall from the sky and land near me, all those years ago. At first, I wasn't sure what to make of it, but I kept it, and decided to improve myself, because something had given it to the world. It also motivated me to work harder at my school, because, if that object came to me, someone must have thought humanity, or me, worthy of it. Ironic that something that caused so much death ended up saving my life. I decided that, if it was real, it should only be used for times of necessity. But my first kill, even though it was out of necessity, it has haunted me for all these years."

He stopped, eyeing me like he was asking if he could continue.

"Can you say more?" I said more softly. I knew this person was very different from Light Yagami, however, I actually kind of like his self-effacing attitude towards me, comforting me, saving my life, and nearly risking his own life, on top of carrying the emotional burden that he has lived with.

"Okay. Well, my High school was having a foreign exchange students program, but with a twist, and I, along with a few of my friends, would be teaching the students in the school about American culture. Then, this person named Kurou Otoharada came through the building, and he killed many of my friends and the students." He said, with me recognizing that name as the killer of my parents. Then, he said more.

"Then, without thinking, with me feeling nothing but pure anger towards him, I wrote his name down as fast as I could, not thinking of the consequences of what I would be doing. I wrote his name, and specified that he would go to the roof, screaming out, then he would go towards the edge of the building, then have a heart attack. I wanted to spare the children looking at someone die right in front of them, but I also wanted to make sure the person got what they deserve." Raj said, and he cried out in sadness after he explained everything. I was speechless that this man, despite what he has gone through, saved my life, when he himself was hurting. But I collected myself, and tried to comfort him, throwing all of my questions I had for him out the window.

"Hey, you did nothing wrong. You saved the children there. You had gotten justice for your friends, while keeping the kids from seeing someone else die." I said comfortingly.

"Yes, but it doesn't stop the fact that, after years after it happened, I still carry the weight of my friends, and how I couldn't stop them until it was too late. One of them was my girlfriend, who had sacrificed her life to save me, and to save many of the other children. I could have been less of a coward, and saved them!" He croaked out.

"Hey, you save their lives anyway. You are safe, and many of those kids are safe." I said. However, none of the words I said seemed to get him to listen. He was still crying heavily, and nothing could seemingly stop him. So, I kissed him, soft and lovingly.

"Misa… please don't.. I don't deserve to feel happiness. I am a murderer, and a coward." He said softly while I was kissing him.

"I am as well, so you don't have to feel alone. I will stay with you, since you saved my life, I will stay with you. I will love you, and even though I won't replace your friends, I will stay by you, and make sure you are happy." I said while I was kissing him on his soft, yet bruised lips.

"Misa, thank you. I hope this will be a good enough thanks." Then, he returned the kiss, releasing all the pain he had bottled up for half a decade. He kissed me passionately, as if he was afraid of me leaving him, as well as hugging me close to him. He pressed his entire body into mine, and, after nearly a minute, we released each other from our grips. He looked less pained, but he would still have a little bit of time left before he would be alright. However, I was fully willing to wait that long before we stepped up in our relationship.

"Misa Amane, will you come with me to America, and bring your fanbase there? There are a lot of popular models in the US, and, if you have good acting skills, you could even act in Hollywood." He said, hiding his true intentions, before whispering in my ear. "Also, you would be able to live with me in Los Angeles. Will you come with me to there?"

One sentence from me changed our entire life.

"I would love to start my life over with you."

And that's the second to final chapter. Sorry that this is ending pretty soon, but, if you guys want to see me expand on this storyline beyond the next chapter, going into the nitty gritty of the world, and their relationship, comment/review the story down below, and say that you want the story to be expanded upon. Subscribe to the story, subscribe to my profile, and subscribe to my YouTube Channel, American theorist bros. Now, let me work on the other stories on my profile.


End file.
